The Mermaid
United States European Alliance |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Free Tanya from the prison |goal2 = Keep the prison secure |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |forces1 = * Siegfried * Tanya |forces2 = * Standard Russian arsenal * Wolfhounds * Gyrocopter(s) |casual1 = None |casual2 = Medium |music = It Has Begun (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Speeder }} Operation: The Mermaid is the first Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Commander, it seems the time has finally come. Intel has reported multiple abnormal signals across the globe, with the strongest emanating from Moscow. It appears that the Soviet dominion in Europe has begun massive redeployment operations for some reason, and their communications are in chaos. This might be the chance we've been waiting for. As you probably know, not long after the defense of the SteinsTech Academy in Germany, Special Agent Tanya's chronoshift has failed, which resulted in her capture and imprisonment at an unknown location. We have recently discovered she is being held in the Soviet-controlled fortress of Warsaw. The fortress itself is heavily guarded, as it contains the Soviets' military and political administration for Poland, which means cracking into it with conventional means is out of the question. Fortunately, we now have an ace ready to deploy. Utilizing his newly developed prototype, the "Chrono Backpack", Siegfried has volunteered to chronoshift himself into Warsaw. Once free, both Tanya and Siegfried must reach the extraction point on the right bank of the Vistula River in order to get them out of there. Avoid raising the alarms or engaging in unnecessary skirmishes as we cannot risk Tanya or Siegfried's safety during this operation. Reinforcements can't be deployed within the city, so evacuate them quickly before the Soviets realize something is amiss. Objective 1: Get Tanya near a power source building. Objective 2: Get Tanya into an Allied transport vehicle. Objective 3: Don't get Tanya or Siegfried killed. Events Freeing Tanya and finding a new power source As soon as Siegfried entered the holding area where Tanya was, two Conscripts tried to stop him. Siegfried turned the tables on the soldiers and phased them out of existence. After the soldiers were erased from history, he gave Tanya a new laser rifle. However, the Chronoshift that Siegfried used to get into the prison caused the rifle to discharge its energy, forcing the two to find a new power source. Allied Intel suggested that there was a Soviet outpost containing Tesla Reactors near the Polish Sejm building. Should the two of them raid that outpost, they would be able to find a crate carrying a power source to recharge the laser rifle and some C4 explosives for Tanya. With few other options, the duo proceeded to the outpost, clearing any obstacles and hostiles in their way. After fighting their way past a lot of patrols, Tanya and Siegfried made it to the Soviet outpost. Tanya moved in and grabbed a crate containing the much needed equipment. Now that Tanya was armed, she would be evacuated via Allied transport so they could chronoshift out of Warsaw. Escaping from Warsaw Just as Tanya and Siegfried began to move, the Soviets caught on to what they were doing and raised the alarm. Enemy reinforcements were sent rapidly to their location, with enemy Wolfhounds heading to Warsaw in minutes, forcing the two of them to make a dash for the river. After fighting through another Soviet outpost, Tanya and Siegfried made it to the Warsaw Mermaid. The escape route to the transport was on the other side of the mermaid, but it was blocked by barricades. However, Tanya made short work of the barricades with her C4, while Siegfried covered her retreat, erasing enemies as they approached. The escape was rough but Tanya and Siegfried made it to the Archon AMC transport. Tanya entered the vehicle and was chronoshifted out of Warsaw, while Siegfried used his chrono backpack to make the return trip back to the British Isles. Aftermath Tanya and Siegfried had successfully managed to escape from Warsaw and are safely back in the United Kingdom. Having confirmation of the effectiveness of the new chrono tech, Siegfried began his work on the creation of a "Chrono Legion", a division of specially trained Allied soldiers armed with the new tech. The Allied Nations now believed it was time to strike back at both the Soviets and this new threat that has just emerged from the shadows. They received word that Rome has fell to this new enemy and had begun work on a new Psychic Amplifier. At this point, the Allies knew who they were facing. Yuri had betrayed his Soviet masters and had created an army to take over the entire planet. The Allies prepared their diminished forces and begun their assault on Rome. Difficulty changes Easy * More barrels will be on the map. * The location of the specified evacuation point will be revealed on the minimap. * The player can find a firepower upgrade crate and a heal crate near the initial position, but the way leading to them will be blocked by Concrete Wall. * The amount of enemy patrol troops are the least in this difficulty. Normal * The kennel on the map will continue spawn the Attack Dogs to chase the heroes before being destroyed by the player. Mental * The amount of enemy patrol troops are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The kennel on the map will continue spawn the Attack Dogs more than on Normal difficulty to chase the heroes before being destroyed by the player. * A group of Pyros will attack the heroes when they approach the gate near the initial position. * There will be an additional Gyrocopter stationed on the player's path. Trivia * The Ujazdów Mansion and Sejm buildings are featured in this mission. If either of them is destroyed, the Soviets will send Wolfhounds to hunt for Siegfried and Tanya. zh:美人鱼 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions